


Takt první; Ochutnaný

by Lanevra



Series: Trojtakt [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mám nového pána. Malého, sladkého pána, kterého bych nejraději hned celého samou láskou snědl. Ale ještě předtím, než to udělám, pro něj musím vše natřít karmínovou barvou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takt první; Ochutnaný

**Author's Note:**

> Toto je (byla) má první Kuroshitsuji povídka, kterou jsem kdy napsala. A rozhodně taková za kterou se nestydím, přesto jsem a vždy budu v tomto fandomu takovou vykulenou lamou, takže větší znalci nechť prosím odpustí nepřesnosti. Snažila jsem se.

Nekonečný prostor všehobytí. Černá prázdnota naplněná pouze mnou. Hlad; neutišitelná a jediná touha již od pradávna naplňující mé vědomí. Okořeněná pocitem bezúčelnosti existence. Nudou. Tak málo duší stojí za můj zájem, natožpak námahu. Žena přišla o své dítě a viní lékaře. Příliš milostivá, pěstovat její zášť by bylo zbytečně namáhavé, s pochybným a neslaným výsledkem. Muž, téměř se houpající na oprátce, by se chtěl pomstít těm, kteří ho falešně obvinili. Jen dostat ho z rukou Smrti by znamenalo zabít ty, jež nenávidí a kterým se chce mstít. Jeho duše by byla nevyzrálá, mdlé chuti a šedavé barvy. Panovník, co by rád utopil svět v krvi a násilí a dal by za to cokoliv. To už jsem zkusil nesčetněkrát, zábavné, jenže duše mocných lidí mají hořkou pachuť povýšenosti a ješitnosti a sloužit jim přináší nemalé pokoření.

Putuji svým zrakem po proudu času. Nastražuji svůj sluch nespočtu proseb o prokletí. Hledám a nenacházím nic uspokojivého, dokud...

Ostré, bílé a zářivé světlo čisté duše v záplavě popelavě šedých, planoucích sotva z poloviny. Bezvýznamných a nepoživatelných kusů zkaženého masa. Ten svit je diamantem zasazeným v hlušině. Její touha po pomstě není jen sazeničkou kdesi hluboko v mysli, je to nádherný, plně rozkvetlý růžový keř, jehož květy mají čistě bílou barvu surové nenávisti, která odráží podstatu oné samotné duše. Tak může nenávidět pouze člověk čistý, čestný, milosrdný, laskavý a duchem vznešený. Jaký to vzácný a chutný úkaz, který rozhodně nemohu propásnout, nebo dokonce nechat někoho jiného, aby se té duše dotkl. Ne, ta bude jen a pouze má a nikdo na ni již nebude smět vložit své pařáty, protože není nic odpornějšího, než když se někdo nečistý dotýká mého pokrmu.

Ženu se prostorem a časem vstříc duši, která mě tak zoufale a hlasitě volá. Natáhnu ruce a uchopím její bytí právě v ten okamžik, kdy se opět chystají zranit její křehkou fyzickou schránku. Zvednu ji z času, proudu řeky, která pro mě nemá velkého významu, a nechám spočívat ve svých dlaních mimo veškerý pro ni známý prostor. A také, samozřejmě, mimo skutečné chápání mysli její křehké schránky.

„Co jsi zač?“ naruší ticho prostoru mimobytí hlas měkký a vláčný.

Chlapec, na kraji prahu dospělosti, ještě nezkažený špínou světa lidí, kterou sami na sebe uvrhli, a přesto tolik toužící se mstít těm, kteří mu poodhalili pár listů pravdy. Je ve své nevinnosti i znalosti zloby dokonalý již teď. Když se správně okoření a připraví, když budu keř jeho nenávisti dobře prostříhávat, stane se jednou z nejlepších krmí, jaké jsem měl tu možnost za své bytí vložit na jazyk.

„Ten, kterého přes nespočetné věky a nekonečný prostor přilákal křik tvého srdce. A zároveň ten, který ti může dát, po čem toužíš, pokud mu bude správně oplaceno.“

„Jsi démon?“

„I tak bývám zván.“

Jaká to směšná jména si pro mé bytí lidé vymysleli. Oni musí označit jednoduchým slovem i to, co jejich omezená mysl nedokáže pojmout. Vidí svět příliš prostý, i když je složitější než cokoliv, co by si dokázali byť jen představit.

„Potom máš sílu mě odsud dostat. Když to uděláš, dám ti vše, oč si řekneš.“

Upřímnost jeho příslibu je jako nejvybranější vůně dráždící můj čich.

„Příliš snadné pro mne a příliš málo za cenu, kterou bych si žádal. Mohu ti dát víc, než jen pouhou pomíjivou svobodu. Nabízím ti křik a pláč těch, kteří zranili tebe, tvou rodinu, tvou čest, zničili tvůj život a poznačili tvé tělo.“

Rozechvělý zájem, který z něj cítím, mě utvrzuje v tom, že jsem vybral správně. Růžový keř rozevře další bělavé květy. Kdybych měl ústa, jimiž bych se mohl usmát, právě bych se široce potěšeně usmíval nad svým vítězstvím.

„Na oplátku mi ty dáš to, jež je každé lidské bytosti ze všeho nejcennější. Než se ale rozhodneš a odpovíš mi, věz, že abys mi mohl dát to, co chci, musíš se vzdát veškeré své víry v Boha. Jedině pak spolu uzavřeme smlouvu. Pamatuj však, že jakmile se lidská bytost vzdá Boha, již nikdy nemůže dojít bran nebeských...“

„Dost!“ přeruší mě s rázností, jakou bych nečekal od tak drobného těla, zato bych si ji žádal od duše, které mám sloužit. „Přestaň řečnit! Copak by tě povolal někdo, kdo by ještě věřil v Boha?! Uzavři smlouvu a dostaň mě odsud, abych mohl připravit utrpení všem, kdo zavinili můj pád!“

Usměji se jeho odhodlání. Toto je bezesporu duše, které chci sloužit a která je hodna mých služeb.

Zlehka složím jeho existenci zpět do proudu času, kam patří. Je to místo bolesti a utrpení, o kterém by jistě jiná lidská bytost řekla, že si ji tak mladý chlapec nezaslouží. Pro mne je to také pobuřující. Nehodné a bezvýznamné bytosti se dotýkají těla mé duše a znečišťují ho. Nepřijatelné.

Zformuji to, co by se dalo považovat za ruku, a položím ji na pánovy zavřené oči. Zabráním mu vidět mou pravou podobu, když se zjevím mezi zbytečnými smrtelníky, a vtisknu do jeho zraku svou pečeť, kterou pevně sváži cesty našeho osudu až do okamžiku, kdy bude jeho nenávist zcela ukojena a sladká duše získá ten správný buket.

Potom započnu svůj tanec.

Uchopím jednoho zbytečného. Je na dotek hladký, měkký a teplý. Má podstata se skrz něj prodere a rozmačká ho, ale ta jemnost mi cosi důležitého připomene. Ach ano, jistě, kůže. Tu budu potřebovat, pokud chci chodit mezi smrtelníky. Jednu si vytvořím a natáhnu na svou existenci jako rukavici.

Křupne to a zlomí se, když to stisknu. Kosti, také užitečná věc. Několik jich vytvořím a podepřu svou kůži do tvaru lidského těla, tvoře tak kolem sebe vězení smrtelné existence.

Hluk dolehne k mému právě objevenému sluchu. Není to zpěv duše ani šepot mysli, na který jsem zvyklý, ale nefalšovaný rámus lidského hlasu. Neudivuje mne, že jeden člověk nedokáže dlouho zůstat ve společnosti druhého, když nadělají všichni tolik hlasitých zvuků. Přesto i já budu hlas potřebovat. Čím by byl sluha, kdyby ani nemohl promluvit a vyjádřit svou úctu k pánovi. Ale ať se sebevíce snažím promluvit, nejde to. Skutečný zvuk lidského hlasu mi přes rty nepřechází. Něco k němu potřebuji... Matně si to vybavuji...

Oh, ovšem, plíce. Jedny právě držím v rukou. Byly opravdu vždy tak neprakticky velké a nafouklé? Nejspíš ano. I ty budu potřebovat, přestože zaberou v beztak již nesmyslně malém těle příliš mnoho místa.

Další a poslední věc, kterou budu potřebovat, je to rudé, co mi proudí mezi prsty a podlaha potom klouže. Krev. Praktického užitku pro mě moc nemá, ale esteticky je velmi přitažlivá a budu díky ní budit veskrze lidský dojem a přesně tak to má být. Po ní nakonec přijde jen pár maličkostí, které dodají mému lidskému vzhledu na dokonalosti.

Tím končím svůj tanec a oblékání těla. Protáhnu se v něm, naplním ho a pomalu si vnutím jeho stísněnost, která mi bude společníkem nejspíše po dlouhý čas. Právě ten nyní začínám skutečně vnímat, jak plyne kolem mého těla a je určován rychlým rytmem jediného tlukoucího srdce v místnosti.

Buch, buch, buch. Buch, buch, buch.

Bez pohybu nebo hlesu sleduji nejasným, slabým lidským zrakem drobnou nahou postavu na kamenném oltáři. Nyní, když vše vnímám tak jako on, se mi pánova schránka zdá ještě křehčí než předtím. Mírně nakloním hlavu na stranu, když se konečně pohne. Zvedá se z kamenného lůžka pomalu, nejistě, oči stále pevně sevřené k sobě, jako kdyby se bál je otevřít a spatřit, co se stalo. Pak je však pomalu rozevírá, zvedá je a upírá na mě. Jsou modré jako bouřkové nebe, tak překrásně se hodící k jeho běloskvoucí duši, stejně jako k mé pečeti vpálené do jeho pravého oka.

Nezachvěje se strachy, když mě vidí. Ani potom, když se odvrátí a shlédne na mrtvá, krví pokrytá těla ležící na zemi u jeho nohou. Nezaváhá. Nezardí se. Nelituje. Jen beze slova sklouzne z podstavce přímo na stále teplé mrtvoly a pomalu se po nich vydá ke mně. Pohled na jeho sebejistotu, odhodlanou nenávist v očích a vůně přesto stále čisté duše mne rozechvívá až k samé podstatě mé existence. Mám na něj neobyčejnou chuť. Chtěl bych ho olíznout a podržet mezi rty. Do úst se mi ženou sliny, jazyk mi prokmitne ven a já se vydám svému pánovi pomalu vstříc. Musím vynaložit tolik úsilí, abych po něm nevztáhl ruce, neuchopil ho a nevtiskl do sebe.

„Jsou mrtví. Všechny si je zabil,“ konstatuje tichým hlasem, na dítě příliš stručný, na dospělého příliš málo vyděšený.

„Jak si můj pán přál,“ odpovím věcně a mírně se ukloním, ruku přitištěnou na prsou.

„Ano, to jsem si asi přál,“ řekne s mírnou nejistotou v hlase. „Teď mě odsud dostaň,“ vydá posléze rozkaz, ve kterém už není ani špetka váhání.

Tak je to správně. To je můj mladý pán. Nestojí mě to ani příliš přemáhání pokleknout zrovna před tímto mladým smrtelníkem, sklonit hlavu a prokázat mu svou úctu. Vím, že mi pár takových drobností snadno připraví lahodnou hostinu.

„Ano, můj pane,“ přijmu jeho rozkaz se všemi následky a také jej vzápětí začnu plnit.

Nejdřív je potřeba mladého pána do něčeho zabalit, jinak by se mohl nachladit - alespoň co si pamatuji. Lidé tak snadno onemocní. Stáhnu proto bílé plátno z kamenného podstavce, přistoupím ke svému pánovi a jedním pohybem ho do něj pevně zabalím jako malou housenku do kokonu. Vydá překvapený zvuk ve chvíli, když ho pečlivě zavinutého zvednu ze země a sevřu v náruči. Je lehký jako pírko, možná dokonce jako vánek. Tak křehký a hřející v mé silné náruči, kde bych ho mohl jediným neopatrným stiskem rozdrtit v prach. Musí si dát velký pozor a být něžný, jinak bych něčemu tak krásně jemnému mohl ublížit.

Skloním se trochu níž a nasaji vůni, co ho obklopuje. Jeho beztak velké jasné oči se ještě rozšíří v němém úžasu. Pobaveně se usměji jeho zmatenosti. Jak roztomile sladký je, když ho něco udiví. Další z mnoha jeho předností, které pomalu objevuji. Můj úsměv vyvolá na jeho tváři další vlnu údivu. Nejspíš nepředpokládal, že by se bytost jako já mohla vesele usmívat. Jaký to pošetilý hlupáček, ostatně jako všichni lidé.

„Polož mě hned na zem,“ nařídí mi jako nerozumné dítě.

„Pokud si to můj pán přeje, potom tak učiním, ale za těmi dveřmi čeká mnoho velmi odhodlaných žalářníků, kteří nás budou chtít zastavit. Když vás budu moci nést v náručí, dostaneme se ven o poznání rychleji. Nuže tedy, stále si přejete, abych vás položil?“

Podívá se po schodišti vedoucímu vzhůru, poté vzhlédne ke mně. Oplatím mu to dalším úsměvem. Uhne pohledem, obočí se mu přiblíží k sobě a vydá podrážděný výdech, potom si pevněji přitáhne plátno, kterým jsem ho obalil. Beru to jako nevyřčený souhlas s mým plánem. Jemně si ho v náručí nadlehčím na jednu ruku, jde to při jeho drobném těle opravdu snadno, a vykročím vzhůru. Opatrně, jeden zbytečný schod za druhým. Normálně bych byl u kovem pobitých dveří jedním krokem, ale ne dnes - když nesu tak drahocenný náklad.

Stisknu kliku. Zámek se pod mou silou zlomí a dveře se vyvrátí do chodby. Vydám se po ní pomalu vstříc dveřím na jejím konci, odkud doléhají zvuky spěšných příprav k boji. Zajímavé, že se o nás tak rychle dozvěděli. Je možné, že by mi předtím jeden z nich uprchl? Ano, je, musím si sám s politováním a hanbou přiznat. V pravé podobě se mi špatně počítají ty šedavé bezvýrazné duše, potácející se v milionech po zemském povrchu, a tak jedna skutečně mohla uniknout mým spárům, když jsem jejich těla lámal na kusy.

Otevřu dveře a tím se dostaneme do jídelny naplněné lidmi v kápích, kteří se nás podle zbraní svíraných v rukou a vyděšeně rozzlobených výrazů budou snažit zadržet v domě. Zajímalo by mě, co tu mají všichni s těmi kápěmi. Vždyť v nich vypadají tak směšně. Jen doufám, že to není v této době nějaký politováníhodný celospolečenský zvyk, protože pak bych ve svém oděvu vypadal venku skutečně nepatřičně.

„Zastavte je! Ten kluk nesmí uniknout!“ vykřikuje tlustý starý muž skrytý za všemi až úplně vzadu. Už podle toho, jak se schovává, je zřejmé, že je to jejich pán. Vždyť právě ti, jak moc dobře vím, většinou pozbývají jakéhokoliv vychování a odvahy.

„Ach. Jak se zdá, pán tohoto domu si vaši společnost velmi oblíbil, mladý pane. Co s tím budeme dělat?“ otáži se drahocenného nákladu ve své náruči.

„Postarej se o uspíšení našeho odchodu,“ nařídí mi bez zaváhání nebo třeba jen špetky strachu z lidí, kteří se ho jistě budou pokoušet zabít. Jak skvělý pocit to je slyšet jeho odhodlání.

„Jak si přejete,“ odpovím s úsměvem.

I když se skutečně nechci vzdát jeho příjemného tepla, budu muset svého pána odložit, abych měl obě ruce volné. Opatrně ho proto postavím na dlouhý jídelní stůl zády ke všem bezpředmětným a dávno již mrtvým bytostem, a přetáhnu mu plátno přes hlavu. Zbytečné, aby špinil svůj pohled krveprolitím, ke kterému se schyluje.

„Pokud mohu být tak smělý, žádám vás, abyste zde zůstal a neotáčel se, dokud vám neřeknu,“ požádám ho s poloúsměvem. Odpoví mi jakýmsi neartikulovaným zamručením, které si opět vyložím jako souhlas. Zdá se, že v naší vzájemné komunikaci bude mnoho nevyřčeného, v čem se budu muset orientovat, ale nad tím se důkladně zamyslím teprve až ve chvíli, kdy budou naše nynější problémy vyřešeny.

Ponechám mladého pána, kde je, a postavím se vstříc nepřátelům. Bylo od nich skutečně laskavé, že počkali, než jsem svou drahou přítěž odložil. Ještě by se do budoucna mohli pokusit být o něco zábavnější. Rozhodně doufám, že skuteční nepřátelé duše, které teď sloužím, jsou schopnější než ti, co se mi nyní snaží velmi neúspěšně zkřížit cestu. Mávají zbraněmi kolem mého těla v marných pokusech mě zasáhnout. Střílí ze zbraní, jež mají sice modernější podobu než ty, na které si pamatuji, ale jejich účinnost mi nepřipadá o moc větší. Snad se jen praktičtěji drží v ruce a nemusejí se po každém výstřelu znovu nabíjet. I tak mi připadají pro mě veskrze neužitečné, přestože bych je mohl od svých protivníků snadno získat a použít. Raději se uchýlím k dobře známému kovu, i když je pravda, že příborové nože obvykle slouží k jiným věcem, než podřezávání lidských hrdel a vidličky jistě nebyly vynalezeny k napichování očních bulev.

Padají jeden po druhém jako loutky s přetrhanými vodicími lanky, dokud nezbyde jen jediná obtloustlá žena plazící se přede mnou po zemi pryč směrem ke dveřím. Pozvolna ji následuji, není kam spěchat, se zlámanými lýtkovými kostmi mi beztak nemůže uniknout. Vlastně by mi jistě nemohla uniknout, ani kdyby její nohy byly zcela zdravé.

„Nevěděla jsem to!“ vykřikuje. „Já nevěděla, co s ním chtějí dělat! Já nechtěla... Prosím... Já nechtěla... Nech mě být... Nevěděla jsem, co mu dělají!“

„Lež. Lidmi vynalezená ohavnost vycházející z tvých úst, kterou i já z hloubky své existence pohrdám,“ odpovídám na její zmatené brebentění a snadno se vyhoupnu na její velké břicho, „Považuji ji za velmi urážlivou, a proto je, myslím, načase navždy ti zabránit v mluvení,“ otevře bezhlesně ústa, jak chce vykřiknout, a já jí dovnitř vrazím prsty, „abys už nemohla znečišťovat vzduch, který můj pán dýchá,“ dokončím, zatnu prsty do její čelisti a trhnu.

Kosti hlasitě zapraskají, jak se o sebe lámou. Maso, šlachy a kůže pro změnu mlaskají, když se trhají a krev bublá, jakmile je dolní čelist oddělena od lebky a vyrvána z obličeje. Žena se nejspíš snaží opět křičet, což společně s krví ženoucí se jí do plic vyluzuje opravdu nevkusný zvuk.

Frustrovaně si povzdechnu.

„Vidím, že jsem se dopustil politováníhodného omylu. Poslouchat tento strašlivý rámus je ještě horší, než slyšet tvé lži. Věř mi, že bych tě rád nechal naživu, ale co bych to byl za sluhu vznešené rodiny Phantomhivů, kdybych tě nechal chodit po světě a tímto nekřesťanským hlukem rušit všechny ctnostné občany naší krásné Anglie,“ s těmito slovy zarazím její čelist zpět na místo a pak jedním pohybem prstu podříznu hrdlo, ze kterého se vyděšený zvuk člověka vidícího svou blízkou smrt dere a obtěžuje moje uši. Proud rudé krve vytryskne vzhůru a po mé pravici se ozve šokované zalapání po dechu.

Obrátím hlavu a spatřím mladého pána v celé jeho drobné kráse, jak stojí jen půl kroku ode mne, oči doširoka rozevřené a tvář potřísněnou krví. Jistě to není jeho krev. Dohlédl jsem na to, že není možné, aby byl zraněn, to jen byl tak hloupoučký a šel se podívat, co tu dělám. Cestička krvavých stop od stolu až sem ke mně to jasně potvrzuje, stejně jako pánova malá chodidla zbarvená do ruda.

Vztyčím se a s dalším povzdechem složím tvář do dlaně. Proč jen duše, které za to stojí, musí být tak neskutečně nedisciplinované, smělé, ba přímo neposlušné.

„Jaký to nerozumný a pošetilý mladý pán,“ postěžuji si na jeho počínání jen tak do éteru. „Podívejte se na sebe, jak vypadáte. Celý od krve. Dovolte mi vás očistit, než někdo přijde a uvidí vás. Byla by to pro nás pro oba obrovská ostuda, kdyby vás někdo spatřil tak špinavého.“

Skloním se k němu, zlehka sevřu jeho bradu v dlani a přejedu jazykem po krvavé stružce stékající po jeho tváři. Chuť je to hořká, nepříjemná, stejně jako byla nepříjemná i žena, kterou jsem právě zabil, ale pod tou ohavnou pachutí je také pánova sladkost a jemnost jeho bílé kůže. S největší radostí budu z jeho těla slízávat krev schránky hostící i tu nejčernější a nejodpornější duši, jež vůbec může existovat, pokud to bude zároveň znamenat, že ochutnám jeho samého.

„Hmm, chutnáte po vařených švestkách a mandlích,“ zašeptám mu zblízka do obličeje, nedokážu odolat a neocenit jeho delikátnost. Modré oči se ještě více rozšíří, na chvíli se jich zmocní cosi nápadně podobného strachu, než je naplní zlost a on velmi drze srazí mou ruku ze své tváře.

„Už nikdy se mě nedotýkej, pokud ti to nedovolím! A nemluv o mně, jako kdybych byl jídlo. Já nejsem švestkový koláč!“ vykřikne zlobně a cukne rameny vztekle vpřed, až se mu z jednoho sveze jeho provizorní oděv. Vyvolá mi to na tváři další úsměv. Ta ohnivost a nebojácnost jeho projevů.

„Na to se naše názory různí,“ podotknu a vysloužím si další zlostný pohled, pod kterým jsem nucen ustoupit. „Budu konat a říkat jen to, co mi můj pán dovolí nebo přikáže.“

„Tch!“ hlesne stále rozzlobeně a rázně se otočí, až cípem plátna, jež má kolem sebe ovinuté, vymete krev na podlaze. Další nepořádek, který budu muset uklidit. Nejspíš bude nejrozumnější mladého pána rovnou celého vykoupat a zbavit ho tak nejen krve, ale i špíny z rukou těch, kteří ho tu po tak dlouhou dobu věznili. Otázkou zůstává, jestli najdu vhodné místo ke koupeli dřív, než všechna ta krev zaschne, protože zdejší koupelny bych opravdu nerad využíval. Už od samé podstaty se mi hnusí a mladému pánovi by se hnusily jistě též.

Odpoutám svou pozornost od nutnosti sehnání dostatečného množství vody a upřu ji na svého pána, který se odhodlaně vydal přes místnost. Cestou si vzal ze stolu svícen a teď míří k závěsu vedle okna. Je zřejmé, co chce udělat. Podpálit to tu. A chce to udělat sám, z vlastní iniciativy a vlastní rukou. Uvnitř se chvěji v téměř orgasmickém potěšení, když sleduji jeho počínání. Duše, která má v držení démona a přesto je odhodlaná konat svou pomstu vlastníma rukama. Přes veškeré potěšení, jež mi pohled na něj přináší, mu to samozřejmě nemohu dovolit. Vždyť každý zodpovědný dospělý ví, že malé děti by si neměly hrát s ohněm, a proto se pohnu směrem k němu. Učiním tak právě včas, jelikož jedna zbytečná a bohužel stále ještě dýchající osoba vztáhne svou ruku na pána a chytne ho za kotník. Považuji za krajně nevychované sahat cizím lidem do talíře. Dupnu na šmátrající ruku a paže se zlomí. Má druhá noha dopadne na jeho hlavu a podpatek se mi zanoří hluboko do lebky až k vazkému mozku. Budu si pak muset co nejdříve vyčistit boty.

Předkloním se tváří na pánovu úroveň a tázavě se pousměji.

„Mohu být tak opovážlivý a zeptat se, oč se můj pán pokouší?“ zeptám se vlídně, nechci ho dál hněvat, i když je tak roztomilý, když se vzteká.

„O co asi myslíš...?“ zamumlá polohlasně a natáhne svíce skoro až k látce závěsu. Je to opravdu velmi nebezpečné, protože horký vosk skápne ze svíčky jen kousek od jeho chodidla. Nerozumný malý pán. Sevřu svíce a zabráním mu pokračovat.

„Když zapálíte jeden závěs, bude trvat nepatřičně dlouho, než tento dům lehne popelem,“ upozorním ho na zbytečnost jeho počínání. Vždyť já bych mohl snadno během pár vteřin zapálit oheň v každém okně každého pokoje tohoto domu a zajistit tak, že dozajista shoří až po samé základy.

„Znáš snad lepší a rychlejší způsob?“

„Ovšemže,“ odvětím. Já znám vždy lepší způsob, vždyť to je údělem každého sluhy – vědět, co jeho pán chce, a vyplnit to ještě lépe, než si pán dovede představit.

„V tom případě nechápu, proč svým otálením marníš můj drahocenný čas. Konej!“ rozkáže mi a pohne svícnem prudce dozadu.

Kdybych byl pouhý člověk, nedokázal bych uhnout před hořícími knoty a můj oděv by jistě okamžitě vzplanul. Jenže já nejsem člověk, a proto svícen snadno převezmu z drobné ručky. Překvapení a nespokojenost, jež se mihne v modrých očích, jasně značí, že se mě mladý pán pokusil zapálit úmyslně a je zklamaný, že se mu to nepovedlo. Jak rozkošně smělé.

Zvednu ho opět do své náruče. Než by na svých krátkých nožkách docupital k východu, i kdyby se nás už nikdo nepokusil zastavit, plameny, které mi nařídil zapálit, by ho jistě pohltily. Byl bych velký hlupák, kdybych si svůj pokrm spálil ještě před tím, než ho řádně okořením. Navíc v mých rukou bude vždy na tom nejbezpečnějším místě na světě. On si to ale nejspíš nemyslí, jelikož výraz v jeho tváři je spíše útrpné smíření než vyjádření pocitu bezpečí. Budu muset jeho názor změnit, vždyť proč by se měl cítit v mé společnosti ohrožený, když se mnou stráví zbytek věčnosti, i když v jiné formě bytí, než na jakou je zvyklý.

Povzbudivě se na něj pousměji a vykročím k východu. Z jedné místnosti do druhé, zbytečně pomalu na můj vkus, ale dost rychle, aby nás nedostihly plameny, které roznáším po celém domě. Do cesty se mi postaví ještě několik bezvýznamných překážek, jejichž odstranění mě stojí čtyři z pěti plamenů svíček. Velmi ostudné pro mě. Na druhu stranu na sebe však nejsem až tak přísný, abych si neodpustil, zvláště když můj pán nic neříká a jen tiskne obličej do mého oblečení a pevně se drží mé kravaty jako záchranného lana. Dokud to tak bude a dokud budu slyšet jeho rychlý dech, nemusím si prozatím dělat velké starosti s nedokonalým ovládáním svého opět nově objevovaného těla. Vždy to chce čas, než se s ním sžiji, a hlavně, než se sžiji se svým pánem, protože sluha je vždy jen tak dobrý, jak dobrého ho chce a potřebuje jeho pán.

Zastavím se až skoro u dveří ven, kde už na nás čeká ochotný komorník, jenž nás má vyvést ven, jen by se přitom nemusel válet po zemi. Můj pán si sice bezesporu zaslouží veškerou možnou úctu, ale přeci jen praskající plameny za mými zády nás tlačí a ubírají čas a každé zbytečné zdržování je nemilé. Nicméně, jak zvedá ruce proti mně a vzhlíží vzhůru vyděšenýma očima, musím říct, že se mi skutečně zalíbily jeho rukavice.

„Překrásné rukavice,“ řeknu a pomalu k němu kráčím, kdoví proč se třese jako malý pes v deštivém dni. „Kvalitní bělená bavlna, hustě spřádaná a ručně šitá, že ano? Každý jednotlivý steh pečlivě stáhla nějaká rozkošná švadlenka sedící na malé židličce v samotném srdci Londýna v tom nejlepší obchodě s rukavicemi, kde si i pouhý sluha může dovolit nakupovat, je to tak? Jedny budu také potřebovat, obávám se totiž, že pečeť na mé ruce by budila mezi obyčejnými lidmi nepatřičný úžas, proto bych rád věděl, kde jste je koupil?“ zastavím se půl kroku od něj a položím mu velice slušný dotaz, nicméně se nezdá, že by mi na něj chtěl odpovědět. „Dobrá tedy. Protože vy už je nebudete potřebovat a byla by opravdu škoda je nechat shořet, budu tak smělý a požádám vás, abyste mi je předal. Stáhni si je z rukou a podej mi je!“ nařídím ledovým hlasem. Když někdo není ochotný odpovídat na vlídně položené otázky, nezaslouží si, aby s ním bylo jednáno v rukavičkách.

Můj pán vydá podrážděný zvuk, ale ne natolik jasný, abych nemohl pár vteřin počkat, než si roztřesený komorník stáhne rukavice a zvedne je směrem ke mně.

„Velice se omlouvám, ale jak vidíte, mám plné ruce práce a opravdu by bylo nešťastné muset položit mého mladého pána na tuto studenou mramorovou podlahu. Kdybyste byl proto tak laskav a vsunul mi rukavice do kapsy kalhot, byl bych vám za to skutečně zavázán,“ požádám komorníka opět vlídně, přeci jen je třeba s nepřáteli mého pána udržovat vztahy založené na dodržování etikety, byť v následujících pár desítkách minut nejspíš všichni uhoří. Je to samozřejmě otázka mé i pánovy cti.

Chvějící se bezvýznamná lidská bytost se pokorně po kolenou dobelhá až ke mně a zasune mi pár bělostných rukavic do kapsy kalhot. Vděčně se na ni pousměji, opravdu by mě stálo zbytečně moc námahy muset si ty rukavice vzít sám.

„A nyní... Mladý pán je již unaven a chce se odebrat domů. Splňte svou povinnost a podržte nám dveře.“

Tentokrát už ani nemusím užít přísného hlasu, komorník je na nohou téměř okamžitě a už chvátá odemknout hlavní dveře, aby nás pustil ven. Dokonce nám je přidrží, přesně jak je jeho povinností, přestože se u toho krčí, chvěje a po tvářích mu stéká neslušné množství slz. Jestli chce být opravdu dobrým sluhou, měl by začít u sebeovládání.

Projdu kolem něj, zastavím se ve dveřích a přidržím si je nohou, potom se ke komorníkovi obrátím a pousměji se. Jeho výraz se změní od bezbožného strachu k naprosté hrůze. Zajímalo by mě, co v mé tváři spatřuje tak strašlivého, že se mě děsí. Vždyť jsem se tu zastavil, abych mu předal poslední pozdrav a přání hezkého zbytku života.

„Vzkažte svému pánovi, že se tu můj mladý pán po celou dobu jeho pohostinnosti vskutku bavil a dostal mnoho podnětů k zamyšlení, ale teď už má na práci důležité věci, které již bohužel nemůže odložit. Přeji hezký zbytek dne,“ úslužně ho pozdravím a jednou přesně mířenou ranou svícnu ho přišpendlím ke zdi domu. Zachrčí a vyplivne mi krev přímo na ruku. Nechutné. Ještě že jsem si nenechal ty rukavice navléct, teď bych je mohl rovnou vyhodit. Toho bych velmi litoval.

Otřu si ruku o komorníkův žaket a vykročím z domu do časného rána. Dveře se za námi zhoupnou a samy zapadnou. Nejsilnější hluk ohněm ohýbaného a lámaného dřeva a všechen křik hořících bezvýznamných lidí je díky vchodovým dveřím daleko nevýraznější a díky nabytému tichu mohu slyšet ptáky ve vzdáleném háji, jak svým zpěvem vítají nové ráno. Ty malé nevinné tvory pranic netíží, že kousek od nich hoří tolik životů, proč by se také o lidi, kteří je beztak nemilosrdně zabíjeli, starali.

„Chci to vidět,“ ozve se můj pán.

Koutek rtů mi cukne. Ta roztomilá nemilosrdnost je opět tady a já se v ní mohu se slastí přímo vykoupat. Jedním skokem se přesunu vysoko na větev, odkud bude mít mladý pán ten nejlepší výhled na hořící dům. I já sám ho sleduji. Vysoké karmínové plameny šlehají ze střechy a ztrácejí se díky své barvě v ranních červáncích. Neshledávám v tom vlastně příliš velké potěšení, je to jen pár bezvýznamných šedých duší spalovaných sice žárem pomsty, ale ještě ne její nejsilnější a nejpěstěnější odrůdou. Ne, ta musí teprve vyrůst v srdci mého nového pána, abych ji mohl použít proti jeho nepřátelům a k jeho naprosté spokojenosti a tak dodat jeho sladké duši to potřebné koření.

Můj malý pán, ten křehký balíček v mých rukou, ale pohled na hořící dům prožívá silně. Cítím, jak se chvěje, dech má rychlý a tentokrát skutečně vyděšený, přestože jsme prošli domem plným mrtvých a on tak spatřil mnoho smrti. Zatíná mi ruku do prsou tak silně, že člověka by to jistě bolelo. Mě to těší, velmi mě to těší. Utrpení, které při tom pohledu zažívá, jen živí jeho touhu se pomstít a posiluje pouto, které nás váže.

Skloním k němu hlavu, abych zkusil, jestli na něj bude fungovat to, co si myslím, že bude.

„Plameny spálí všechny. I ty, kteří možná nenesli vinu na vašem uvěznění,“ řeknu tiše, skoro šeptem apeluje na jeho pocit viny a čestnost, kterou jeho duše tak opojně voní.

Trhne sebou, přesně jak jsem předpokládal, a prudce ke mně obrátí hlavu. Jeho oči jsou vpravdě okno do duše, když se v nich odrazí okamžik pocitu viny nad představou smrti lidí, kteří mu nijak neukřivdili, aby je následně zahalil stín nenávisti a zlosti. Spravedlivé a dobře mířené zlosti, to nebývá běžné. Lidé utápějící se v touze po pomstě většinou ztratí soudnost a chtějí pobít vše živé, co by jim zkřížilo cestu, přesně ve chvíli, kdy jim dojde, že já jsem ochotný pro ně bez váhání zabít. Můj pán si to již také uvědomuje, a přesto cítí vinu a odpovědnost, i když je přijít o kontrolu nad svou nenávistí přirozené. V tom je jiný než ostatní a výjimečný svou chutí. Je přesně takový, jakého jsem si ho představoval, když jsem slyšel jeho zoufalý křik a spatřil jeho duši.

„Věznili mě skoro rok. Každý i ten nejposlednější sluha věděl, že tam jsem a přesto se mě nikdo ani nepokusil zachránit. Všichni nesou vinu. Všichni si zaslouží shořet.“

Krása jasného rozhodnutí. Přitažlivost jednoznačného rozkazu. Na mém novém pánovi je vidět, že byl zrozen k tomu, aby poroučel, a dohromady s jeho jemným srdcem to tvoří fascinující kombinaci chutí a vůní. Napadá mě, kolikrát budu nad jeho chutností ještě žasnout, než náš první den skončí.

„Samozřejmě. Jak míníte, mladý pane,“ odsouhlasím jeho slova.

Neodpoví mi, ani to neočekávám, jen obrátí hlavu zpět k plamenům a sleduje je s veškerým skoro až dětským zaujetím. Ponechávám ho jeho zábavě. Právě tyto chvíle ho tříbí a umožňují mu vyzrát, proto se nehnu ani o centimetr, dokud neřekne, že je pohledem příliš unavený a neskryje svou tvář do ohybu mého lokte. Tak je to správně. To je ta důvěra, kterou si žádám, když okamžik nato v mé náruči zemdlí znavený bděním a útrapami.

Nyní je zcela a pouze v mém držení.

 

°°0°°

 

Z vesele spěchající říčky, ke které se přibližujeme, stoupá chladná vláha. Slunce mi svítí přímo nad hlavou a hřeje svými paprsky do ramen. Tráva je zelená. Stromy jsou rozkvetlé. Hlučná zvířata neruší můj lehký krok. A můj nový pán se mi pozvolna probouzí v náručí.

Když dlouho setrvávám ve všeexistenci, zapomínám, že některé drobnosti smrtelného bytí umí být celkem příjemné, když je vnímám lidskými smysly. Díky tomu chápu, proč se lidé tak rádi utěšují právě touto krásou a přijímají ji za svou, i když zde byla dříve než oni a jistě přetrvá, až zaniknou a zrodí se zase jiný druh lidem podobných bytostí. Je to jejich smrtelná lež, kdy mohu jen obdivovat, jak silně na ni někteří lpějí.

„Kde to...? Co se...?“

Jak rozkošně zmatený je můj mladý pán, když procitne ze spánku. Nedivím se mu. Dlouhý čas se probouzel v teplých peřinách svého panství a pak, po čas, který se mu musel zdát ještě delší, otevíral oči vstříc jen a pouze mřížím své klece. Teď jsem tu já, moje paže nadnášející ho ve vzduchu a vlahý jarní vzduch. Mělo by ho to utěšit, jenže můj pán bude samozřejmě ten nejnáročnější ze všech, neb já bych si nevybral jen tak obyčejnou duši, a proto mě musí hned po svém probuzení zaměstnávat nepříliš vybraným počínáním. Nejspíš během svého uvěznění ztratil něco ze svého dobrého vychování, protože rozhodně nepovažuji za slušné začít se zmítat v náruči někoho, kdo vás velmi jemně nese, a ještě ho bít do prsou.

S povzdechem se zastavím a přivinu si pána blíž k tělu, aby se nemohl tak vzpírat. Nijak moc ho to samozřejmě neuklidní. Upírá na mě oči plné hlavně nesmírného hněvu, ale také zmateného strachu. Prsty mi zatíná do šatu tak hrubě a čelisti svírá tak pevně, že až připomíná štěně na válečné stezce při získání ukradené hračky. Poněkud neblahá představa.

„Pusť mě, ty zvíře!“ zavrčí se stejně pevnou rozkazovačností, s jakou mi nařizoval na úsvitu dne. Jak bych mohl jeho příkaz neuposlechnout, i když k mému pojmenování používá tak hrubých a primitivních výrazů.

„Jak si přejete, pane.“

Postavím ho opatrně na trávu. Uhne přede mnou okamžitě, jen co se jeho nohy dotknou země. Jeden krok vzad, druhý a při třetím si přišlápne okraj plátna do kterého je zabalen. Skutečně nešikovný malý pán. Skloním se a zachytím ho při pádu. On mě drapne za rukáv v zoufalé snaze se chytit čehokoliv, co mu zabrání rozplácnout se na zem. Podepřu ho i druhou rukou a opět postavím na nohy. Stále se mě drží a vzhlíží ke mně doširoka otevřenýma očima. Vypadá jako člověk, právě probuzený z dlouhé noční můry, který ještě nemůže uvěřit, že to, co se stalo, nebylo skutečné a ten, kdo se nad ním sklání, je jeho přítel.

„Co jsi zač?“ zeptal se polohlasně.

„Cokoliv si můj pán bude přát,“ odpovím laskavě a zcela upřímně. Pro tuto duši budu opravdu čímkoliv, vím, že mi mé úsilí bude tisíckrát oplaceno, až nadejde čas.

Uhne pohledem, pustí se mé ruky a obratně se vysmekne z lehkého sevření, ve kterém ho držím. Nechám ho, ať dělá, co sám chce, i když to znamená, že se ke mně otočí zády a vydá se k potoku proudícímu už jen pár kroků od nás. Věrně ho následuji, doslova jako jeho stín, přesně tak, jak ho budu sledovat od teď až do okamžiku, kdy se stane mou součástí.

Můj pán se zastaví na břehu řeky a trochu se předkloní. Stanu nad ním, nedotknu se ho, ale jsem připraven ho zachytit, kdyby učinil něco tak nerozumného, jak spadnout do proudu nebo do něj rovnou skočit. Lidská mysl může být ve svém zmatení naprosto nepředvídatelná, zvláště pokud je to mysl dítěte. Nejspíš však ne mysl tohoto dítěte, mého malého pána, který evidentně nepropadá žádným pošetilým myšlenkám nebo dokonce strachu. Jen si odhrne z tváře vlasy a podívá se na své oko nesoucí mou značku. Zvědavě si ho prohlíží, dotýká se své tváře a víčka, jak stále nemůže uvěřit, že to, co vidí, je skutečné. Mohl bych ho nahlas ujistit, že je, ale bylo by to zbytečné. On to sám brzy pochopí.

„Takže to nebyl sen...“ vydechne.

Na to není třeba odpovídat, jen zvednu ruku do úrovně svého obličeje a ukáži mu v odrazu na hladině vlastní pečeť, tak dokonale se hodící k té jeho. Jsou jako sestry. Naprosto stejné, vázající nás nerozlučně dohromady jako těžké okovy, které však neznalé oko nemůže spatřit. Dohromady jsme naprosto dokonalí, já a můj mladý pán. Já jeho démonický služebník, on má opečovávaná duše.

Dívá se na chvějící se hladinu a já vím, že to plně chápe. Je to vidět v jeho výrazu, v lesku jeho očí i v tom, jak mu přes tvář přeběhne záchvěv ironického úsměvu, který se následně přetvoří v krátký výbuch smíchu plného beznaděje a končícího hlubokým výdechem, při kterém pán skloní hlavu a vlasy mu zakryjí celou tvář. Pozoruhodně prostá a klidná reakce od tak mladého a křehkého člověka, opět mě utvrzující o jeho výjimečnosti.

„Kde to jsme?“ zeptá se po několika dlouhých minutách ticha, kdy se ani jeden z nás nehne, nezvedne při tom hlavu ani se nezachvěje jeho hlas.

„Usoudil jsem, že by můj pán potřeboval koupel, a nic člověka neosvěží tak, jako bystrý horský potůček.“

I když se snažím být skutečně milý, vysloužím si za svá slova od pána kosý nazlobený pohled a zlostně našpulené rty, jako kdybych se snad pouhým návrhem koupele dopustil strašlivého zneuctění jeho jména. Musím přiznat, že tentokrát jsem opravdu zmaten jeho hněvem, naštěstí je mi ta malicherná příčina zlosti rychle objasněna.

„A co jsi hodlal dělat, kdybych se včas neprobudil? Hodit mě do vody a vymáchat jako špinavé oblečení?“

Hloupoučký pán. Copak by mi přineslo mu jakkoliv ublížit? Samozřejmě že nic, a dokonce by mi to nic nepřineslo, ani kdybych mu chtěl ublížit. Jen bych zbytečně promarnil čas a energii ve snaze dosáhnout něčeho, co bych si pak sám zničil. Tak hloupý nikdo nemůže být.

„Ovšemže ne, jen jsem vás chtěl nechat odpočívat až do poslední možné chvíle,“ odpovím mu s mírnou úklonou. „Mohu vám teď pomoci s koupelí?“

„Zvládnu to sám,“ téměř odsekne a také hned vzápětí shodí z ramen plátno. Odhalí tak své drobné tělo pokryté šmouhami zaschlé krve ve větší míře, než jsem předpokládal. Má ji všude. Na pažích, na zádech, na hýždích, stehnech až dolů na lýtkách. Skoro jako kdyby bláznivý malíř nabral hnědočernou barvu na velký štětec s řídkým vlasem a v opilosti jím čmáral po bílém plátně kůže mého mladého pána. Jaká trestuhodná nedbalost ode mne, nechat ho se tak neuvěřitelně ušpinit. Pro příště bude nejlepší držet ho co nejdál od prýštící krve, protože, jak vidno, má nutkavou tendenci si stoupat přesně tam, kam tryská a..., ach ano, samozřejmě také bude mít sklon k všelijakým nešikovným nehodám, jak se mi potvrdí, když není schopen bez uklouznutí ujít ani dva kroky od břehu.

Zachytnu ho kolem pasu, vyjekne. Nevšímám si toho. Zvednu ho a opatrně přemístím do hlubší vody až do míst, kde má hladinu do půli stehen a kde už rozhodně nejsou nebezpečné kameny pokryté kluzkým slizem a drobné zrádné proudy, které mu mohou snadno podtrhnout nožku. A hlavně jsem tam já a on mě nemůže vyhnat na břeh, protože by se k němu zpět sám nedostal. Moc dobře si to také uvědomuje, proto, i přes veškerou rozzlobenost, která se mu odráží ve tváři, zvedne jednu ušpiněnou ruku od těla a odvrátí tvář. Budí dojem, jako kdyby mi právě poskytoval největší milost či mě přímo obdaroval tím, že ho mohu vykoupat.

Pousměji se. Tak je to správně, můj mladý pane, nechte mne se o vás postarat. Pokleknu do mírného proudu vody, uchopím jeho malou ruku a zlehka ji začnu omývat. Žádný člověk by nedokázal pochopit, jak je příjemné být mé duši tak blízko a dotýkat se její schránky. Vůně švestek mi naplňuje hlavu a jak očišťuji centimetr po centimetru kůži mého pána od hořkého nánosu cizí krve, stává se ještě intenzivnější, než bych si vůbec dokázal představit.

„Jak se jmenuješ?“ přeruší pán ticho, shlížeje na mě ze své nevelké výšky se zamyšleným výrazem.

„To je pouze na vás.“

Zamračí se.

„Copak... tvorové jako ty nemají žádná vlastní jména?“

„Jistěže mají. Byla to první slova nesoucí se před věky nad tehdy ještě pustou zemí, ale ztratí význam, jakmile uzavřeme smlouvu. Vy jste můj pán, definoval jste mne včetně jména ve chvíli, kdy jste přijal mou pečeť. Jen vy ho znáte.“

„Kdybych tvé jméno skutečně znal, neptám se na něj.“

Vyjedu rukou po jeho paži nahoru až k rameni, kde má jednu obzvlášť nepěknou velkou skvrnu, zároveň pohledem sleduji vlastní prsty, jak mu kloužou po kůži. Je hladká a jemná i přes útrapy, kterými prošel. Dokonalá. A chvějící se pod mým dotekem, těžko říct, jestli strachem nebo díky chladné vodě.

„Své pravé jméno mohu vyslovit, pouze pokud na sebe vezmu skutečnou podobu, avšak má skutečná podoba je pro lidskou bytost natolik děsivá, že kdo na ní spočine svým zrakem, téměř okamžitě zemře a ještě předtím se jeho oči obrátí v prach,“ položím dlaně na jeho ramena a vzhlédnu mu do tváře, jestli v něm má slova vzbuzují strach, a spatřím jen nečitelný výraz..., ne, doslova předobraz chladného klidu, který mě skoro nutí se potěšeně usmívat, zatím co pokračuji. „Možná bych se dokázal před vaším zrakem skrýt nebo vy sám byste mohl zavřít oči, ovšem ani tak byste nepoznal mé jméno. Můj hlas totiž připraví každému, kdo ho uslyší, ta nejstrašlivější muka, jež ho zcela připraví o zdravý rozum. Natrvalo.“

„Chm,“ zamručí nevrle a uhne pohledem stranou. „Děláš se děsivějším, než opravdu jsi.“

„Jak říkáte, pane,“ souhlasím bez okolků, alespoň jsem mu vymluvil tu pošetilost snažit se ze mne vymámit skutečné jméno.

Nastane ticho. Buď mé jméno prozatím nehodlá vyslovit, nebo se skutečně trápí jeho vymýšlením. Jak zbytečné, stačí, když vysloví první dvě slova, která mu přijdou na mysl, a ta jsou mým jménem. Nevadí. Mám díky jeho mlčení dostatek klidu ke své práci. Přesouvám se přes hruď nenesoucí zatím žádné známky mužnosti, spíš vypadá ještě dětštěji než je v pánově věku obvyklé, nejspíš proto, že má jemnou, spíše dívčí konstituci těla. Je to velmi fascinující, protože mne to přivádí na myšlenku, jestli jsem kdy sloužil někomu tak mladému, jako je právě on. Nebývá to zvykem. Děti v sobě neumějí pěstovat skutečnou zášť, nenávist a touhu se mstít, a bez ní, přestože jsou jejich duše lahodné, nemůže být uzavřena smlouva a ony samy nemohou být upraveny k potřebám mým nebo kohokoliv mého druhu.

Vezmu ho za druhou ruku. Na ní nemá žádnou krev, ale za jeho nehty je jí mnoho společně s kusy kůže. Můj malý pán se svým věznitelům odhodlaně bránil i po všech těch měsících, kdy ho trýznili. Nečekal bych nic jiného, jeho duch je nezlomný a silný stejně jako vůně jeho duše. Tato krev je trofejí jeho vítězství, ale i tak musí pryč. Vymyji ji skutečně důkladně, dokud nemá nehty bílé, byť poněkud polámané.

Pustím jeho paži a zrak mi spočine na rudé jizvě, jíž má na boku. Něco by měli smrtelníci postavit v žebříčku ohavnosti dokonce i nad mou pravou podobu, neboť není odpornější věci než páchat zlé s dobrým úmyslem. Něčeho takového bych se nikdy nedopustil. Jsem to, co jsem, a nikdy nebudou svou přirozenou potřebu skrývat za cosi ušlechtilého. Ovšem pokud mohu cizí ušlechtilost využít pro své cíle, vesměs proti tomu nic nemám, dokud nebude ublíženo tělu a duši mého pána tak, aby se to nedalo přehlédnout nebo ještě lépe spravit. V tomto případě mohu přehlížet a pamatovat si stejně, jako si pamatuje on.

„Budu ti říkat Sebastian,“ promluví mladý pán do mého uvažování o budoucích společných chvílích, „Sebastian... Sebastian...“ zopakuje několikrát, jako kdyby hledal to druhé jméno, zatím neznámé a přesto již dávno určené, „Sebastian Michaelis.“

„Ano. To bylo, je a vždy bude mé jméno, dokud budu stát po vašem boku. Jsem Sebastian Michaelis, váš zcela oddaný sluha, který pro vaši spokojenost udělá vše a splní každý rozkaz, který mu udělíte,“ přijmu vyslovení svého jména a prokáži úctu.

„Sluha...“ zopakuje po mně zamyšleně, váleje to slovo na jazyku. „Umyj mi záda, hrozně to svědí.“

„Jistě, pane.“

Zvednu se a přesunu za jeho záda, kde bude nejspíš nejvíc práce. Položím ruce na hladkou kůži a zlehka z ní začnu stírat ty neblahé nánosy hnědé špíny. Nejdřív z lopatek, které sebou pod mým dotekem několikrát cuknou, a pak níž na zádech a bocích. Musím použít víc vody, krev je tu v opravdu silné vrstvě, proto kapky stékají dolů až na hýždě mého pána. Rád bych ty drobné krůpěje olízl a ochutnal sladkost svého pána, jenže jeho z nějakého důvodu rozrušuje už jen jejich přítomnost a znovu se ho dotknout jazykem mi beztak zakázal. Je z vody, nebo snad z toho, jak rukama postupuji dolů po jeho běloskvoucí kůži, stále víc nervózní. Začne zatínat pěsti tak pevně, až se mě jme obava, jestli si vlastními ostrými nehty nezpůsobí nějaké zranění. Muset ho právě teď ošetřovat, když tu není ani nic čistého na obvázání, by bylo tak zbytečně namáhavé. A vzrušující, všude by byla jeho krev naplněná příslibem chuti duše a vůně švestek. Tak velký tlak na jednoho prostého démonického sluhu. Copak nemůže být chvíli rozumný a...

„Co děláš?!“

Stáhl jsem ruce spíš automaticky a hlavně proto, že mladý pán beztak ucukne stranou. Vzhlédnu k němu, protože by mne opravdu zajímalo, co jsem udělal tentokrát. Nejsem si vědom žádného prohřešku proti jeho příkazu, ale stejně je nespokojený s mou službou. Nekompromisně náročný mladý pán, který mě ale brzy začne hněvat, jestli bude takto pokračovat. Hrdost a schopnost poroučet je přitažlivá věc, je to koření jeho osobnosti, jenže všechno by mělo mít své hranice, když má pouhý smrtelník co dočinění s někým jako jsem já.

Mírně přimhouřím oči.

„Plním vaše příkazy, jak jen je v mých nejlepších silách. Hluboce se omlouvám, pokud nejste spokojen s mou prací,“ omluvím se se špetkou sebezapření.

„Neplníš. Říkal jsem umýt záda, ne abys..., tam už se mě nikdy nedotýkej..., umyji se sám..., já...,“ odmlčí se, rty pevně stištěné do výrazu vzdoru, kterým chce zakrýt strach, i když poněkud neúspěšně.

Trochu nakloním hlavu na stranu a sleduji ho vyčkávavým pohledem, jestli mi dá další příkaz nebo se tu opět, snad už posté, pokusí utopit, protože se bude snažit postarat se o sebe sám. Nakonec se rozhodne pro druhou možnost, kdy se odvrátí bokem, nabere vodu do dlaní a začne si umývat stehna. Pozoruje mě při tom koutkem poznačeného oka, jako kdyby očekával, jestli se po něm nevrhnu a něco mu neudělám. Já se však nehodlám ani hnout, pokud mu nebude hrozit smrt nebo dokud nebude chtít odejít z vody, jen ho pozoruji, jak sám a bez nehod zvládá očistu. Velmi důkladnou očistu.

Ach ano. Chápu. Můj malý poraněný pán. Jen lidé jsou dostatečně zvrácení, aby největší potěšení uměli obrátit v tu nejhrůznější formu mučení. Kam se na lidskost sápe kterákoliv nejtemnější bytost pocházející ze samotných hlubin Pekla. My máme své zásady, svá pravidla, své opečovávané duše a lidé mají ten největší hřích a omyl, jaký kdy byl spáchán; svobodnou vůli konat zlo. Nicméně, bez svobodné vůle a lámání těla a mysli mého pána bych navždy hladověl. Měl bych za to být vděčen, přesto nejsem, z mnoha těžko popsatelných důvodů, včetně toho nejracionálnějšího, kterým je, že nenávidět pánovy nepřátele je vlastně mou povinností. A trestat je součástí smlouvy.

„Mohu ho najít a připravit mu stejné utrpení, bolest a ponížení, kterého se vám od něj dostalo. Stačí když mi to nařídíte,“ navrhnu úslužně.

Pán se při mých slovech prudce narovná a obrátí na mě oči opět rozšířené tím úžasem, který v něm vzbuzuji od chvíle, kdy jsme se setkali. Vidím, jak mu rychle dochází, co tím myslím, a hlavně, že vím všechno, i když mi nic neřekl. Vypadá, že ho to děsí. Kdyby věděl, že vlastně nevím až do vyřčení jeho příkazu víc, než co si sám odvodím, nejspíš bych v jeho očích velmi poklesl na ceně.

„Jak víš..., nemůže vědět..., to není tvoje starost!“

„Dovolím si nesouhlasit, pane. Vše, co se týká pomsty mého pána, je mou hlavní a jedinou starostí. Taková je naše smlouva, proto...,“

„Ne!“ přeruší mě, což je velmi hrubé. „Toto nebude předmětem mé pomsty a už nikdy o tom nebudeš mluvit.“

„Jak si přejete, pane,“ odsouhlasím, ale skryji úsměv, který mi jeho slova vyvolávají na rtech. Jistěže to je a bude předmětem jeho pomsty, nebo spíše její součástí, to jen můj pán, natolik bláhový a ještě nerozhodnutý, si to neuvědomuje. Já, na rozdíl od něj, přesně vím, co potřebuje a co ho dovede k naprostému uspokojení, po kterém bude pouze můj. Ostatně o tom náš vztah je. Ti, které nenávidí a kteří mu způsobili utrpení, musí být potrestání. Zničeni. Rozsápáni. Zabiti. Zlikvidováni jakýmkoliv způsobem, který bude mému malému pánovi po chuti. Tak to chce, aniž by si to v tuto chvíli ještě plně uvědomoval. Já však jeho tužby znám, slyšel jsem jeho křik a viděl jeho duši, nemá žádného způsobu, jak je přede mnou skrýt.

Jednou budou vyjeveny, ale pro teď je můžeme nechat spát a já mohu jen mlčky vyčkat, dokud se malý pán opět nevrátí ke své očistě, uspokojen tím, že se s ním nehádám. Trpělivě, protože když jde o mé duše, jsem velmi trpělivý při jejich přípravě. Čekám do chvíle, než sám dokončí koupel a narovná se. Pohledem modrých očí těká na všechny strany, hledaje způsob, jak se bez mé pomoci z proudu řeky dostat. Nenachází, postaral jsem se o to, aby žádný nebyl, a zima začíná procházet jeho tělem s takovou silou, že musí zatnout zuby, jinak by jimi začal jektat o sebe. Na těle mu vyvstane husí kůže. Hmm, teď spíš trochu připomíná citrón, díky tomu, jak rozmrzele se tváří a s jakou neochotou se na mě obrací pro pomoc.

„Skončil jsem. Ted chci co nejdřív ven z té studené vody. Začínám být promrzlý až na kost,“ svým odtažitým, avšak zdánlivě bezstarostným hlasem obrátí list na náš předchozí rozhovor s takovou netaktičností, že to i jeho uším musí vyznívat poněkud strojeně. Nedá na sobě však nic znát a na jeho tváři se usídlí ještě povýšenější výraz malého rozmazleného aristokrata, než s jakým se snažil jednat doposud. Jaký to stále opovážlivější a opovážlivější mladý pán, který se mě rozhodl dráždit na všech úrovních. Nakloním se vpřed v potřebě dostat se k němu blíž, nadechnout se jeho vůně teď, když je rozrušený a úmyslně povznesený na věcí, ale vzhledem k okolnostem mi dojde, že bych ho mohl svým chováním vyděsit. Nic si nepřeji méně, než zadupat důvěru, kterou se mi předešlé noci podařilo zasadit. Cítím a vím, že zvláště v tuto chvíli je až příliš křehká na testování.

Svůj pohyb využiji k tomu, že vstanu a zároveň pána snadno zvednu do své náruče. Křečovitě se mě chytne, stále nezvyklý, že ho někdo nosí, a po těle mu přeběhne zamrazení. Možná nakonec byla voda přeci jen teplejší než chladný ranní jarní vánek, jenž se do nás opře. Nevadí, dohlédnu na to, že mu za chvíli už nebude zima.

Dvěma kroky ho donesu ke břehu a postavím na zem dřív, než si to vyžádá, a že by si to jistě vyžádal, podle toho, jak otevírá ústa. Klidně je může nechat otevřená, dobře to vyjádří jeho překvapení, když se vytasím s oblečením a čímsi, co bychom při dobré vůli mohli nazvat osuškou. Při skromných poměrech, do jakých jsem byl vržen, dělám vše, co je v mých silách. Znám takové, co by se jakékoliv nepříjemnosti snažili vyhnout a zvolili snadněji opečovávatelnou duši, jenže ti nikdy nespatří tu děsivě krásnou souměrnost mého pána, kde se jeho křehkost a zranitelnost snoubí se silou vůle a vzdorovitou panovačností.

„Co je to za věci?“ zeptá se upíraje nedůvěřivý pohled na košili, kterou se mu chystám obléct.

„Obstaral jsem je pro vás, zatím co jste spal. Musím se však omluvit za jejich stav nevyhovující vašim vysokým nárokům a hlavně za skutečnost, že jsem nebyl schopen najít vhodné boty. Podle všeho je na nožky drobné jako jsou ty vaše prakticky nemožné cokoliv běžně sehnat,“ zatím co mluvím, upírá na mě nahoru chladný pohled přes obočí stažené jako bouřkové mraky a já se mu v ústrety naopak usmívám, protože není lepšího meče proti trudomyslnosti než je démonický úsměv.

„Teď, pokud mi dovolíte...,“ naznačím opět, že bych mu tu košili opravdu už rád oblékl. Celý se po těle chvěje a jeho jemné rudé rty začínají nepěkně blednout zimou. Můj pán je však samozřejmě velmi trucovitý, raději si tře paže dlaněmi, než aby přijal prosté oblečení, které jsem pro něj sehnal.

Mírně přimhouřím oči a úsměv mi z tváře spadne.

Dokud si nemyslím, že by mohl skutečně onemocnět, mohu vyčkat, než se sám rozhodne, ale moje trpělivost není nekonečná. Pokud bude dál vzdorovat na úkor svého zdraví, budu jednoduše muset tu košili na něj natáhnout násilím, a k tomu bych se nerad uchyloval.

Naštěstí je natolik chytrý, aby mu došlo, že prostě nemá jinou volbu. Vydá další rozmrzelý povzdech a zvedne paže nad hlavu. Malý poslušný pán. Mohl si ušetřit tolik trápení, kdyby se nechoval jako rozmazlené dítě, jenže copak by to byl on, kdyby nebyl rozmazleným dítětem? Nebyl a já bych si ho ani nevážil, nepřitahoval by mě a nevzrušoval svou sladkou existencí na tomto světě.

„Ukradl jsi to,“ konstatuje.

„Ano, můj pane,“ neprotestuji a přetáhnu mu košili přes hlavu.

„Je to oblečení patřící nějakým prostým chudákům, možná jedno z mála, které mají, a ty prostě jen přijdeš a vezmeš si ho? Jak si myslíš, že oni bez něj teď přežijí?“ peskuje mě pořád tím svým povýšeným hlasem, ale alespoň už plně spolupracuje, když mu navlékám kalhoty.

Z pokleku k němu pozvednu oči. Dívá se na mě se zamračeným výrazem, díky kterému vím jistě, že svá slova myslí opravdu vážně a strachuje se, zcela nesobecky, o pohodlí naprosto cizích lidí. Jak jen je ušlechtilý můj malý pán. Nuance jeho bytí; starostlivost určená neznámým se opět projevuje ve své skryté síle. Zábavné.

„Záleží vám na nich?“ dotáži se a dotáhnu tkaničku na kalhotách.

„Ne, ale záleží mi na jméně Phantomhivů. Když můj sluha krade, špiní to náš rodinný erb.“

Jaká to roztomilá výmluva, sic pravdivá, přesto jen zakrývající pravý důvod. Úsměv mi přeběhne po tváři, nenechám však pána ho spatřit a skloním pokorně hlavu.

„Jak může nehodný a zoufalý služebník smýt hanu, které se nechtěně dopustil na pánově jméně?“ otáži se s veškerou úslužností vlastní mé roli.

„Nijak,“ zamručí, „Museli bychom za ty věci zaplatit nebo je vrátit. Nahý chodit po světě nemohu a zaplatit nemám čím, protože právě jen to, co jsi ukradl, je nejspíš jediné hmotné, co mi na světě zůstalo. Vše ostatní je pryč. Má rodina, můj dům, můj majetek, všechny otcovy továrny a závody. Moje... hračky. Nemám nic, jsem dočista na samotném dně existence,“ přes rty mu přejde dlouhý výdech a on shlédne na své prázdné ruce, jako kdyby v jejich dlaních hledal klíč ke svému utrpení, i když já klečím kousek od něj. Trochu neomalené pořídit si mne a pak zapomínat, že tu jsem, abych ho uspokojil v jeho pomstě. Ale je zábavné představit si ho s hračkami, jako skutečného malého chlapce, třeba s tahacím kačerem běhajícího po londýnském chodníku. Malý nerealistický pán.

„Pokud se člověk dostane skutečně na dno, může se už jen odrazit a stoupat k hladině,“ vyslovím tu starou lidskou lež, jež jim slouží k věčnému sebeklamu. Ve skutečnosti můžete klesnout ještě hlouběji do bahna až na kámen, o který si roztříštíte nohy, a potom zavoláte mne. Avšak pro mého pána skutečně platí to, že už může pouze stoupat vzhůru jako malý bělavý pták, dosáhnout výšin, svého cíle, a pak být lapen mýma rukama. Pevně stisknut a držen až do konce věků. Ne hned..., ne zítra..., ale jednou určitě. Je to můj malý ptáček s kovovým kroužkem na noze a řetízkem, kterým je pevně vázán ke mně. Navždy.

„Jen když ho bahno nechytne za kotníky a nedrží ve vodě, dokud se neutopí.“

Koutek rtů mi cukne. Jak vnímavého a chytrého pána já mám.

„Jsem váš oddaný sluha. Odstraním veškeré troufalé bahno, které by se rozhodlo špinit vaše chodidla a držet vás při dně. Stačí mi to nařídit a dostanu vás až na samý vrchol,“ pozvednu k němu pohled přes clonu tmavých vlasů, jak ho pozoruji v jeho zamyšlenosti. „Vyslovte, co právě teď chcete?“

„Právě teď se chci vrátit do svého domu a najít ho takový, jaký byl, než jsem o něj přišel,“ vysloví své přání. Z jeho hlasu je znát, že to on sám považuje pouze za zoufalý povzdech nad věcmi, o které přišel a nemohou se mu nikdy navrátit do rukou. Pro mě je to ale rozkaz, dávající mi sílu konat mu po vůli, protože jakmile mi něco pán přikáže, je naprosto nemožné, abych jeho přání nesplnil.

„Jak rozkazujete, můj pane.“

 


End file.
